The importance of computing and storing data is widely recognized today, and so is the importance of efficiently exchanging data. For this reason, communications networks are ubiquitous in corporate, government, educational institutions, and public institutions.
It is important to properly maintain a communications network to ensure that the network operates at full capacity and without interruption. In this regard, there are various computing tools that enable system administrators to initiate, carry out, and monitor a variety of network maintenance functions.
Beyond maintenance, another important function in computer networking is the act of monitoring the health and status of a network. Monitoring tools can help ensure that repairs are conducted promptly by drawing the attention of system administrators and automated remediation programs. Monitoring tools also perform other useful functions, such as helping system administrators to reallocate resources, notify users, and make system configuration decisions.